


That was embarassing

by Hackney123



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-01 22:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20919038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hackney123/pseuds/Hackney123
Summary: Sam pays a visit to Ainsley Hayes's Flat with his security detail.  He did not tell Ainsley that they would be with him. I have added a second chapter to cover what happens on the Monday after.





	1. The Visit

Authors Note this story is set about two weeks after the events in Ainsley Takes Charge. You do not need to have read the earlier story to follow this one.  
The moral of this story is do not answer your door without your clothes on.

Sam Seaborn made his way down to the Steam Pipe Trunk Distribution Venue which was currently masquerading as Ainsley Hayes’ office. A couple of steps behind him was a burly six foot hunk. Following a death threat aimed at the senior staff of President Bartlet he had been assigned a secret service protection detail and hence the shadow. On entering Ainsley’s office, he said. ‘You wanted a word with me?’ Without looking up Ainsley replied. ‘What are you doing Friday night?’ ‘Nothing at present.’ ‘In that case if you can tear yourself away be at my apartment at seven.’ Sam knew better than to ask if there was a purpose to this meeting so simply agreed before adding. ‘If we are going anywhere from there, I will have to let my security detail know.’ ‘Why do you have a security detail?’ ‘There has been a threat against the senior staff, so we have all been given a temporary security detail.’ ‘No, we will not be going anywhere from my apartment.

As Sam had never gone anywhere apart from the White House and his own house there were some aspects of Secret Service security protocols that he was not aware of. A fact that explained what happened when he went to visit Ainsley.

Friday evening came and Sam and his security detail arrived at Ainsley's apartment block and after a short debate Sam and two of the agents went up to the apartment block and Sam buzzed up to Ainsley to let her know he had arrived. In her apartment Ainsley buzzed Sam in and then went to let him in. Knowing that Sam was not always quick on the uptake Ainsley was only wearing her birthday suit when she went to the door to let Sam in. On opening the door to Sam’s knock she found three men there only one of whom she was expecting. The older of the two without any indication of surprise said. ‘Secret Service may I have a quick look around?’ Sam, who was behind him, nodded to indicate that Ainsley should agree. Ainsley still a little embarrassed let the Agent in who after doing a sweep of the apartment came back and said. ‘Thank you, ma’am.’ The Agent allowed Sam to enter the apartment as he took up position in front of the door. Ainsley after letting Sam in and shutting the door said. ‘Samuel Seaborn you should have given me some warning about them. I was so embarrassed what are they going to think it will be in their report.’ Sam took Ainsley in his arms and said ‘Everything will be fine I will make sure that they do not mention what little you were wearing when you came to the door. This is the first time I went anywhere other than my house and the White House, so I did not know that they were going to do that.’

Ainsley was slowly recovering from the embarrassment and took Sam’s overcoat and Jacket. There was a knock on the door Sam opened it to see the agent holding a paper bag ‘You left this in the car I think you were going to bring it up with you.’ ‘Thanks’ Sam took the paper bag and shut the door. Turning to Ainsley he said, ‘I did remember the cookies this time.’ Taking the cookies and leading Sam into the living room Ainsley said ‘You are overdressed for what I had in mind. She promptly started to undress an unprotesting Sam before sitting on his lap and kissing him. ‘Are those agents going to be there all weekend?’ ‘They work shifts so no.’ he said kissing her back.


	2. The Fallout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Ainsley go to work hoping to keep their weekend private.

On the Monday morning Sam was getting ready to go to the White House, a change of clothes having been delivered to him by one of the agents who had been guarding the door all weekend, when he asked Ainsley. ‘Do you want a lift in to work?’ ‘That would be nice. Can we stop for some muffins though?’ ‘I am sure that can be arranged.’ As they left the flat one of the secret service agents said into his wrist ‘Princeton and Republican are on the move.’ The Agent blanched at the look he got from Ainsley as she worked out who ‘Republican’ was.

‘We need to stop off to get some muffins.’ The lead agent was about to complain but one look at Ainsley and he changed his mind. Having stocked up on Muffins and other essentials they made there way to the White House. Fortunately, Sam was dropped off at the East Executive Drive entrance and so no members of the White House Press Corps saw him arrive with Ainsley.

Any hope Sam had of keeping his weekend secret was quickly dashed when CJ read the weekend secret service reports. She shouted at her assistant ‘Carol I want Sam and Ainsley here now before senior staff.' Five minutes later Sam and Ainsley were standing in CJ’s office. ‘I was reading the Secret Service reports to see if there is anything, I need to know for the morning briefing. Can one of you explain how it appears that Sam arrived at your flat at 7pm on Friday and does not appear to have left all weekend.’ Ainsley who was quicker at thinking on her feet replied. ‘We were discussing the applicability of the Carltona Principle to the proper functioning of government. This led to a debate of the limits if any of the rule that he to whom a power is delegated cannot delegate. I argued that Carltona was an exception to this, but Sam disagreed with me. It took all weekend to resolve the argument.’ ‘Why do I actually believe that. Let us hope none of the press corps have read the Secret Service reports.’

As they left CJ’s office Ainsley asked, ‘Do you want to continue the argument over this weekend?’ ‘Sure, do you want to come to me this time?’ ‘Make sure you have some muffins.’

The morning press briefing was coming to a close when Danny Concannon asked. ‘CJ I was reading the Secret Service reports and if I am reading them correctly Sam Seaborn went to visit Ainsley Hayes on Friday evening and did not leave until this morning presumably as I have seen him. Does the White House have any comment?’ ‘While the White House do not normally comment on the private lives of members of staff on this occasion, I can tell you having spoken to them that they spent the entire weekend discussing obscure points of law.’ Steve jumped in ‘CJ if it was anybody but Sam Seaborn, I would not have believed that. However, anyone who did not know him would find it hard to believe that a man can spend the whole weekend debating points of law with a reasonably attractive young lady.’ ‘Steve that is the information I have.’

Matters would have been left there but the Chairman of the House Oversight Committee just happened to be listening to the briefing so as he had nothing else to amuse himself with issued a statement that his committee would be holding an inquiry into the moral standards among the senior White House staff. Leo McGarry on being told used some very colourful language and suggested that the Congressman should do something that was anatomically impossible.


End file.
